Chaos Control to PacWorld
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Sonic and friends try to stop Eggman Nega from building his Nega Empire using both sets of Emeralds. During the little fiasco, however, they are sent to PacWorld, home of the local hero, Pac-Man. Now the two heroes must team up to help Sonic & co. find a way home. Rated T for language, violence, and crude humor. Sonaze, Taiream, Silvamy, Pac x Cyli, and Pac x Pinky.
1. Meeting New Friends

**I'm mainly writing this because I noticed that there were no crossovers between **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** and **_**Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures.**_** I figured that this would be fun to try as Sonic and Pac-Man are rival mascots to Nintendo's Mario. I'm sure that what I can come up with will be at least a little enjoyable.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Radio/Loudspeaker"_

* * *

**Chaos Control to Pac-World**

Sonic was rushing to Dr. Eggman's base to stop the doctor's psychotic counterpart, Eggman Nega from building a Nega Empire, overthrowing Eggman and thwarting his plans for the Eggmanland Project. Unfortunately, Nega also captured Sonic's very close friend Blaze the Cat and pseudo-brother from the future Silver the Hedgehog. Nega also made a point to put restrictor collars on both of his enemies in the process. _'Man, I can't catch a break. As if_ one_ rotten egg wasn't enough,'_ Sonic thought.

The rest of Sonic's group, which consisted of Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and the Knothole Freedom Fighters, weren't too far behind. The Freedom Fighters took the plane they used to fly to those ruins **(A/N: I can't for the life of me remember the name of those ruins, but they were in Episode 5 of the **_**Sonic SatAM**_** series)**. Sonic remembered the routine that happened when Eggman sent them to Earth using Chaos Control, including what happened on his way to infiltrate the deranged doctor's base. He avoided every trap and every one of Nega's machines, busting open the doors in the process. _"_Tornado _to _Sky Freedom **(A/N: that's what I decided to call the Freedom Fighters' plane)**_: Sonic has successfully broken in to the enemy's base. Over,"_ Tails said over the intercom.

"_Roger that, _Tornado._ Prepare to clear a landing space for us to land. Over and out,"_ Sally replied. Tails and Rotor fired at every one of Nega's robots until there was plenty of landing space for both planes to land in. Knuckles and Amy jumped down and took out the rest of them the old-fashioned way: his fists and her hammer.

"Whoa, Sonic must've pissed off Nega pretty bad for him to have to send this many robots," Knuckles said as both planes landed.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He always knew how to get on a scientist's nerves," Sally said jokingly.

* * *

Sonic managed to find Nega pretty quick, but he didn't like the shape that Blaze and Silver were in. He was also shocked to find Eggman in prison as well, but no sign of Eggman Nega. He decided he wasn't going to pass this up, so he went to Blaze first. "Blaze. Blaze, wake up, please," he said, as he lightly patted her on the cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry for a little bit before clearing up, seeing Sonic's kind and concerned face.

"Sonic, is that you?" he nodded. "You need to get out of here. Eggman Nega has set a trap for us," she said, trying to warn Sonic after he got her restrictor collar off. Nega then made himself known with his trademark maniacal laughter.

"Hehehehe! So you actually fell for my trap, eh, Sonic?" Sonic then got ready to fight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, especially if you don't want Silver to get hurt. Now, hand me the Chaos Emeralds that are in your possession," Nega ordered. Seeing no other way out of his jam, Sonic was forced to comply. He put the last two Chaos Emeralds on Eggman Nega's machine, not knowing that the latter had a smirk on his face.

"There, you got what you wanted, Nega. Now how about letting us go," said Sonic. It wasn't a question, but a request.

"I don't think so, hedgehog." Nega then pushed a button to activate the machine. Sonic and Blaze saw what he was doing, so Blaze got an idea. She looked to Sonic for confirmation, which she got from a nod from his head. She then threw a fireball at the water sprinklers, turning them on in the process and causing the machine to malfunction. This was one case where Sonic didn't mind getting wet because it provided the perfect distraction to get the Emeralds (both Chaos and Sol). However, the energy from the Chaos Emeralds was activating, once again causing a Chaos Control situation.

Sonic and his friends were caught in a bright light that they knew was _definitely_ Chaos Control.

* * *

Moments later, Sonic woke up and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. Before he got separated from everyone, he managed to grab one Sol Emerald and one Chaos Emerald. Luckily, he got both in different colors so he wouldn't get jolted. The blue blur looked around and saw that Blaze stayed with him. Sonic had to admit that she was pretty cute when she was sleeping, but he didn't have time to truly take a look at her. _'First things first: I've got to get Blaze somewhere safe, then I can take a look around and see where I'm at,'_ he thought as he gently picked the cat up and carried her bridal-style. Since he knew she had been through a lot today, he decided to walk while carrying her.

Sonic then started hearing noises. "Pac, I think I heard it coming from here," said one voice. The hedgehog turned around to see three weird beings jogging up towards them. He knew they saw him and Blaze, so there was no point in hiding. "Whoa, where did you come from?" asked the same voice, which came from a red oval-shaped being. He got no answer. "Well, can we help you out in anyway? Like maybe getting your friend to-" he began to ask as he approached them.

"Don't touch her!" Sonic exclaimed, surprising the three in front of him. "Sorry, it's been a long day for me and my friend here. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm from the planet Mobius. And this is Blaze the Cat, the princess of the Sol Dimension," he explained, confusing the others. Sonic obviously saw that they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Maybe Sir Cumference would know what you're talking about because we don't. I'm Pacster, but people call me 'Pac-Man'. This is Cylindria," Pac-Man said, pointing to the round, pink one, "and this is Spiral," he said, pointing to the oval-shaped red one. "We can give you a tour of Maze City if you want, Mr. Sonic."

"Thanks, Pacster, but we have to find a place for Blaze to recuperate. I can't just leave her out here alone," Sonic said.

"We can take her to Sir C's lab, Mr. Sonic. Then we can give you the tour," suggested Cylindria, getting a nod from the hedgehog. "There is a bully we need to look out for, though. He doesn't like Pac or Spiral at all. I'm almost certain he'll try to pick on you when he gets the chance."

"Don't worry. I can handle something as weak as a bully. What's this guy's name anyways?" he asked.

"His name is Skeebo. We used to date, but he only cares about himself and, like I said, picking on Pac. It was because of those reasons that we broke up."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

The trio got Blaze to Sir Cumference's lab where there was a place for Blaze to sleep. Pacster decided to give Sonic the tour himself. He had shown him the best places to eat (no surprise) and the best views of the city. But they were soon approached by a blue being with an orange buzz-cut: the schoolyard bully Skeebo. "Hey, Lemon Boy, who's your new friend? He looks like he was mutated or something like that!" he exclaimed, getting a smirk from Sonic.

"Now I have a question for you, Buzz-Boy: Is that a real cut or did you rob an army Sargent?" the Mobian asked, ticking Skeebo off. Skeebo threw a punch at him, but Sonic got down and tripped him with a spin kick. The whole town went into a laughing fit and even a few applauded the hedgehog for teaching the bully a lesson. "Now that was fun, Skeebo. We ought to do it again sometime."

"Well I guess that's it for our tour. You should rest up, Mr. Sonic. You don't want to be tired in the morning now do you?"

"I guess not, Pac. I'll see you tomorrow," replied Sonic. _'This looks like a nice place to hang out at, even if it has its own bullies like Skeebo. I could get used to this if Eggman doesn't attack the place, but I need to find the rest of my friends as well as the rest of the Emeralds, both Chaos and Sol,'_ he thought.

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

**Chapter 1 of my second crossover story is complete. Now mind you that just because I started a new story doesn't mean that I have abandoned my IchiHarem one-shot series or my "Symbios-Issues" fic. Also, keep in mind that I thought of this once I saw that there were no crossovers between the **_**Sonic**_** series and **_**Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures**_**. **

**Disclaimer: Remember who owns **_**Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures**_** and **_**Sonic**_**. They are Namco and SEGA, respectively.**


	2. Regrouping

**Sorry it took me a while to update this story. I've been pretty busy helping Dinoman1234 write his first story. The upside to the Government shutdown is that I'll be able to update a little more often. That aside, I've decided to include a Sonic form that has only been in one game. Just so you know, it'll be revealed at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Regrouping**

Pacster and his friends were at school right now, which meant that Sonic would be bored. With Blaze still passed out, he couldn't go very far and that usually gets on his nerves. He looked at the Chaos and Sol Emeralds he swiped from Eggman Nega, to find that they were lacking their usual luster. He remembered the last time that happened, Werehog form and all. He hoped that this wasn't the case because he didn't want to scare Blaze. _'If I don't restore the Chaos Emeralds, then we won't be able to return home.'_

Right now, he was wandering around the city when he heard a scream. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Sonic rushed over to where he heard the scream coming from. Once he got there he saw what looked like 4 different colored Ghosts. Pacster had told him about them, even mentioning that 4 of them were their allies. He just never told them which ones though. He looked to see who they were scaring and saw that it was his longtime buddy Tails.

"Tails! Okay, you Ghosts, if you don't let my best bud go, then we're going to have a few problems!" He said, pounding his fist into his hand. The Ghosts just laughed at him. Sonic knew that a physical strike (such as a Homing Attack) wouldn't work. Luckily, he had just perfected a new move. Once the Ghosts charged at him, he charged back before dropping to the ground and spinning 5 times, creating a vortex that spun them around, making them bop heads before passing out. When Sonic was done, he counted three of them: a big orange one, a red one and a blue one. He didn't see the pink one, so he figured she went to her boss, Betrayus. He was actually wrong.

"Sonic, is that you?" Tails asked, getting a nod from the hedgehog. "I take it that was your new 'Sonic Cyclone' move?"

"You got that right, little buddy," Sonic said. He then saw Pacster and his friends arrive with the pink Ghost in tow.

"That's him, Paccums. That's the guy who beat Inky, Blinky, and Clyde," said the pink one, whom Sonic immediately figured out was Pinky. Sonic felt bad that he hurt some of Pac's friends. Pacster only chuckled at the situation.

"Look, Pinky, it's all a big misunderstanding. I don't think our new friend here would attack you without a reason," Pacster said.

"Yeah, and you and your Ghost buddies, Pinky, attacking my buddy Tails here was my reason," Sonic said with a lot of conviction.

"I'm sorry, Mr.….uh?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Again, I'm so sorry, Mr. Sonic. I didn't know you and Paccums were friends, nor did I know that this weird two-tailed thing was your friend."

"No harm done. I'm just glad that you didn't try to eat me," Tails said. Pacster decided to speak next.

"Actually, Pinky and her friends just like to come here to get away from the Netherworld. They don't usually mean any harm." Pac's friends nodded at this. Inky, Blinky, and Clyde woke up.

"Ugh, did anyone get the number on that bus?" asked Inky. The Ghosts' vision cleared and gave them a good look at everyone in their sight: Pacster, Cylindria, Spiral, Pinky, Tails, and—the one that scared them the most—Sonic. "AHH! Don't hurt us! We were just having a little fun! Please leave us alone!"

"Then maybe next time, you won't bother my friends," said the blue hedgehog.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Sonic the Hedgehog. It turns out he's friends with Paccums as well," said Pinky, making Cylindria mad. The other three decided to take a good look at Sonic. Blinky was still mad that he beat them; Clyde was happy to have another friend; and Inky was glad to know that he was cool with Pac-Man.

"You must think you're so tough just because you caught us off guard, huh? Well I got news for ya: I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face!" said Blinky.

"I've already got enough problems without dealing with you. C'mon, Tails. We need to check on Blaze."

"Blaze is here, too? Man, I hope Cream is okay," said Tails. The others followed Sonic and Tails to Sir Cumference's lab, which is where Blaze is right now.

* * *

The gang got back to the lab just in time because Blaze was waking up. The first thing she did once her vision cleared was take in her surroundings. She heard the door open and readied a fireball. Once she saw that it was Sonic and Tails that came in, though, she lowered her guard a little bit. "Oh it's just you, Sonic. Thank goodness you're alright," she said.

"Yeah, you said it. I found Tails here just a few minutes ago. How are you feeling?" he asked. Blaze took a few steps, stumbling a little.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

"That's good." They took a look around and went through the introductions when Blaze's and Sonic's stomachs started to growl. They laughed nervously at each other. "It sounds like the both of us could use something to eat," Sonic said. Blaze nodded in response with a smile on her face.

"I know this restaurant with a menu of healthy items. You look like the kind of person who would eat that kind of thing, Ms. Blaze," said Cyli.

"Thank you, Cylindria. Sonic, would you like to accompany me?" Blaze asked, getting an enthusiastic 'sure thing' from the blue hedgehog. Blaze was very happy to know that her closest friend (next to Cream and Silver) and secret crush would be enthusiastic to come with her even to a restaurant that, chances are, didn't have his favorite food: chili dogs. "Thank you, Sonic," she said with a smile and an unnoticeable blush.

"Hey it's no problem, Blaze." The blush on her face became slightly more noticeable.

* * *

They got to the restaurant and Cyli and Sonic immediately knew the lunch was ruined. They spotted Skeebo and his goons waiting for the latter because he wanted revenge. "That's him, boys. Apparently, he has even more weird friends," the bully said, making Sonic and Blaze a _little_ mad. "Who's your friend, you blue freak?"

"Back off, Skeebo. She didn't do anything to you and you know Mr. Sonic can still kick your ass," said Cyli. Skeebo didn't listen because he and his friends were constantly pestering the two Mobians to no end. Sonic looked to Blaze and they acted like the bullies were crazy to mess with them. Since Blaze was still recovering from the Chaos Control trip thanks to Eggman Nega, Sonic did all the work. He tripped up the two cronies and got in Skeebo's face. The bully tried to punch at him, but he was too quick. He got behind Skeebo and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Not for me. He was pestering you, Blaze. Plus I already ran into him earlier," explained Sonic. "Now how about we try this place out, okay?" Blaze smiled again, seeing as how Sonic was defending her.

"That sounds good to me." They went into the restaurant and were seated at a booth. They were looking at the menu trying to decide what they wanted. They already ordered their drinks but now the waitress was coming back to take their food orders.

"What would you like, Cyli?" asked the waitress.

"Well, miss, I would like to have the Catfish with French Fries," she said.

"And you miss?"

"Hmm, the Lobster sounds good, thank you," said Blaze. The waitress turned her attention to Sonic.

"And what about you, sir? It will be on the house, seeing as how you—excuse my language—whooped Skeebo. The proprietor and I are not too fond of him, so consider it our thanks."

"Thanks. I think I'll just have the BLT with French Fries, though," he said. They gave her back the menus and talked and joked around until another familiar face (at least to Sonic and Blaze) peered through the window. Sonic looked and saw who it was: Antoine D'Coolete. He smirked at the Coyote, who was looking wide-eyed at the food. Antoine then saw him and Blaze and took Sonic's signal to come in.

"_Sacre bleu!_ Sonic and Blaze, is that you?" he asked.

"You got it, Antoine. I take it if you and Tails got caught in the Chaos Control wave, Sally and the other Freedom Fighters got here too?" Sonic asked in return.

"_Oui,_ but unfortunately, Bunnie is passed out at _ze_ moment. Princess Sally dared me and Rotor to switch jobs for _ze _day because Rotor…said he…could do my job better than I could." That piece of information Sonic didn't need to hear. "I do not believe I'm saying this, you two, but I am glad you are here. I need you to come with me to our camp so we can assess _ze_ situation."

"Very well, Antoine, but can we wait? Our food's here," said Blaze.

"Oh o-of course, Princess Blaze. I can wait." Antoine also ordered his food, which turned out to be a ribeye steak. Once they finished, Sonic had the chefs cook up a to-go meal for the Freedom Fighters and Tails.

* * *

Sonic, Blaze, and Antoine picked up Tails and headed towards the Freedom Fighters' camp outside of the city. Sally saw the group and was immediately overjoyed to reunite with Sonic, but put on her 'neutral' face once she saw Blaze with them. "I'm so glad you're okay, you guys. You don't know how long I've been waiting for Antoine to come back with any food or information," she said.

"Way ahead of you, Sal. You guys dig in. Blaze, Ant, and I ate back at the restaurant," said Sonic, prompting Sally to eat her food like she truly appreciated it. The same situation happened with Rotor and Tails. Sonic and Antoine looked at the sleeping Bunnie and immediately got the same idea.

Antoine got her food out, which turned out to be vegetable soup in a to-go bowl. Bunnie got a whiff of it and opened her eyes to see two of her three favorite guys in front of her. She looked to her right to see Tails, her other favorite, eating his food along with Sally and Rotor. She looked at her soup that Antoine was holding, snatched it, and immediately went to town on it. "Mmm, there is no such thing as a bad veggie soup. Thanks, Antoine, Sugar-hog," she said.

"It is no problem, Bunnie. I'm glad we were able to help," said Antoine. Once everyone finished their food, Sally decided it was time to get serious.

"Okay, Sonic, what's the situation?" she asked. Sonic crossed his arms and went into his usual thinking position.

"Here's our predicament, you guys, and I already told Tails and Blaze about this: that Chaos Control wave that Eggman Nega caused landed us on a planet called PacWorld. The Emeralds, both Chaos and Sol, are completely drained and our friends Amy, Knuckles, and Silver, along with Eggman and his robots, are somewhere on this planet."

"Then I guess our first priority is finding them," Sally said. "Let's save Amy for last. She always gets on my nerves."

"You and me both, Sally," said Blaze. After the sun went down, Sonic started to feel weird. Black mist surrounded him and he gained a bit of extra mass and lost his gloves. His shoes were all spiked on the bottom and the white part was covered in spiked metal. This was a form of Sonic's that only Tails had seen: Sonic the Werehog! Needless to say, everyone except Tails and Blaze was scared of this form.

Sonic looked at himself and punch his fist into the ground. "Dammit! I thought I was done with my Werehog form!"

CHAPTER 2 END

* * *

**Well, there you have it. After a long time, I finally updated this story. It took me a bit to decide if I should include Sonic the Werehog or not. I've played **_**Sonic Unleashed**_** and out of all the Sonic forms I've seen (Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, and the Werehog), this is so far my least favorite, but we all have to make sacrifices, don't we.**


	3. The Werehog Returns!

**The Werehog Returns!**

Sonic took a good look at himself and felt depressed. He turned into a form he thought he lost after the Dark Gaia incident. He was even more depressed when he looked at Blaze. "Sonic…" she began, but Sonic turned his head, ashamed of having her and the Freedom Fighters see him like this. "…if you're afraid of what I think about you, then you have nothing to worry about. I can tell that, despite your current state, you're still the same old Sonic." Sonic slowly looked at her, unsure if she meant what she said.

"Do you…really think that?" he asked. She nodded before hugging him, something they never thought would happen. "How did I get this form back anyway? I can't even run very fast in it."

"You know, it might have happened when you saved me from Inky, Blinky, and Clyde," said Tails.

"What are you saying, Tails?"

"Well, Sonic, ever since the incident with Dark Gaia, you must've had some of its residual energy hidden inside of you all this time. The light from the Chaos Emeralds must've kept it at bay, no matter how many times you ran fast, jumped in the air, or did your 'Homing Attack' and 'Sonic Cyclone' moves."

Sonic pondered on this for a bit before finishing Tails' explanation. "So what you're saying is that I reawakened this form when I did the 'Sonic Cyclone' on the Ghost Gang?" he asked.

"Except for Pinky. The cyclone must've absorbed some of the aura from them as well. According to these charts on the 'Miles Electric', Sonic the Werehog was already able to physically touch ghosts thanks to the Dark Gaia energy. The aura from Inky, Blinky, and Clyde might've allowed Sonic the _Hedgehog_ to do the same," Tails finished. Sonic looked at the Freedom Fighters and saw that Sally and Antoine were the most scared. In Sally's case, it was because, while she did love Sonic, she had no idea he transformed into something resembling a monster. For Antoine, it was no surprise; he was a scaredy-cat anyway.

"Is there anyone else who knows about this form as well, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Just Professor Pickle, Amy, Eggman, and Knuckles, but that's because Tails and I told him."

"You forgot Chip," Tails chuckled out as he remembered their old friend. Sonic smiled at the memory of the little guy. He even remembered that his favorite food was chocolate. Not surprising, Antoine fainted when he saw Sonic's sharp teeth.

"S-Sonic, m-m-maybe y-you better n-not show your t-teeth. T-They're p-pretty s-scary," a frightened Sally said. Bunnie was the first to recover from her shock and smiled warmly at the Werehog, taking in Blaze's point that it was indeed her favorite 'Sugar-hog'.

"Aw, you ain't got nothing to worry about, Sally-girl. It's still him. Besides, I'm certain that he's just a giant teddy bear," she said affectionately, which did not sit well for Blaze. Tails knew about the secret attraction both speedsters had for each other and even tried a few times (with Cream's help, of course) to get them together. Thanks to Knuckles and Amy ruining the moment, though, he had no luck.

Sonic was definitely uncomfortable with Bunnie holding him like the 'teddy bear' she mentioned. "Uh, Bunnie, could you let go of me? I don't exactly have the best temper in this form and it's uncomfortable to begin with, mostly because of your left arm! No offense," he said.

"None taken, Sugar-hog." That made Sonic a little more uncomfortable and Sally and Blaze a little angrier. It wasn't that Bunnie was ugly. She was very beautiful, even with the robotized arm and legs. There was a time when Sonic wouldn't have to think twice before dating her after he and Sally decided to remain as friends. Now that he met Blaze, though, Bunnie's affection toward him made him slightly nervous. However, he still had no idea that Blaze felt the same way for him.

Blaze was growing furious because she now realized that she had two rivals to compete for Sonic's affection: Bunnie Rabbot and Rouge the Bat. She didn't have to worry about Amy because, no matter what she would do, Sonic would never go out with her. As far as Rouge went, though, Blaze was trying to save Sonic from getting hurt. "Can we just focus on the task at hand?!" she exclaimed as she, Rotor, and Tails. "We still have to find Knuckles, Amy, and Silver," she finished as they broke Sonic free of Bunnie's grasp. Sonic checked himself to make sure he didn't lose any fur. He was happy that he didn't.

"Sorry, Fire-cat, but I just can't help it when it comes to Sonic. No matter what form he's in, I just want to hold him tight. I can't ever seem to do that when he's Super Sonic, though," she said.

"Unfortunately, we have to find another way to restore the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. Pac-World doesn't have any Temples of Gaia, so we're out of luck there," Tails said.

"Yeah, and the Master Emerald won't be of any help either. It's still on Mobius," said a familiar voice. They looked up and saw a not-so-happy Knuckles with Amy, who was unconscious. He saw the only monster in the group and noticed that it looked like his missing friend. "So I take it that's your Werehog form, Sonic?"

"I'm afraid so, Knuckles."

"How effective is it?" Sonic looked over at Antoine, who was still unconscious, with Knuckles following suit.

"Well, it got Antoine to shut up, so it's not all that bad." Sonic, Blaze, and Tails looked at the horizon and saw that the sun was coming up. Sonic's body restored back to its natural state, as did his shoes, teeth, and gloves. He was Sonic the Hedgehog once again. "Well that's better. At least I got my speed back," he said. Bunnie hugged him from behind, catching him off guard again. This time, it was Knuckles who pried Bunnie off of the poor hedgehog.

"How about we go see what Pacster and the others are doing," Blaze suggested, getting a nod from Sonic and Tails.

* * *

The three went back to Maze City, bringing Knuckles with them this time. They spotted Skeebo pestering Pacster again. "Let me handle this guy," said the red echidna. While he was walking up to the bully, he heard him call Pacster names like 'Lemon Boy'. Knuckles tapped Skeebo on the shoulder and the bully turned around. He took one good look at Knuckles and laughed.

"I don't know who you are, but you don't exactly look very tough. What's your name, you red mutt?" Skeebo asked. Knuckles got mad at the insult like he did when Wave the Swallow called him that.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, but my name's Knuckles. I believe you met my blue friend over there," Knuckles said, pointing at Sonic. All the cockiness that Skeebo had had vanished away as soon as he saw the blue hedgehog. The bully decided that running away was the best option for him at this point, so he ran back to his room and shut the window blinds. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze rejoined with Knuckles and Pacster, joining the two for a laugh. "Did you see the look on his face when he saw you guys? He must've run into Sonic before!"

"Yeah in this form. I wonder what it'll look like in my nighttime state," stated Sonic. "Knuckles, this is Pacster or 'Pac-Man' as everyone calls him. Pac, this is my buddy Knuckles the Echidna."

"Nice to meet you, kid."

"Same with you, Knuckles," said Pacster.

"Hey, Pacster, where are Cyli and Spiral?" Tails asked.

"Spiral's sick and Cyli said she'd be here by now." They spotted Cyli waving at them and running toward them. Sonic introduced her and Knuckles. The Mobians informed the two Pac-Worlders of their current situation, including the part where they had to find Silver (but not mentioning Sonic's Werehog form). Pac and Cyli thought about it before coming up with the same idea. "Maybe Sir Cumference can help. He and Tails could build you guys a ship to get you back to Mobius. You should be able to find your friend Silver by that time."

"It all depends on where Mobius is from here. On top of that, there could've been more than us, Silver, Amy, and the Freedom Fighters caught in the Chaos Control wave," Knuckles said.

"Knuckles is right. If the Emeralds weren't drained, I could find Silver, and maybe my rival Shadow the Hedgehog, in a heartbeat, since we can all use the Chaos Emeralds. Of course, that's given if Shadow got caught in the wave," said Sonic. Cyli pondered a while on it.

"Maybe…perhaps Sir Cumference and Tails can work on finding Mobius before they come up with blueprints, and while they're doing that, you three can look for your friends."

"Good idea, Cyli. I'll see the professor right away," said Tails.

"Okay, good. Knuckles, I'm afraid you're going to have to go back to the camp in case Eggman shows up. Blaze and I can handle finding Silver," Sonic said, getting a nod from Knuckles.

"Pacster, I think we need to get to class. The teacher's going to have our hides if we don't hurry."

"Okay, Cyli, you got it. See you later, Sonic," said Pacster. Sonic turned to Blaze and nodded. They went deep in the woods to search for their white friend.

* * *

Tails made it to Sir Cumference's lab and found the professor sleeping. He also saw the assistant robot and decided to have a little fun. "Computer: change to 'Alarm mode'. Activate in 10 seconds." The robot did as it was told. It walked over to Sir Cumference and sounded the alarm in Tails' designated time. The old man jumped up after the alarm rang, hitting the ceiling before falling back down on the floor, landing on his butt in the process. _'That was fun, but Cream would kill me if she found out about this,'_ Tails thought.

"Why you old bucket of bolts! What'd you go and do that for?" said Sir Cumference. The robot pointed at Tails. "Oh, Tails. I didn't see you there. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Sir Cumference, I need your help in finding Mobius on your galactic map. We discussed building a spaceship, but I need your help in both the construction and the blueprints. Plus, as it turns out, there are more of us that arrived here. Sorry," Tails explained.

"It's quite alright, Tails. Have you ever worked with a fellow scientist before?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, that scientist was mine and Sonic's worst enemy. His name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but we often call him 'Eggman'. We had to work together during this one mission that I won't go into detail on. Needless to say, I never want to work with him again," Tails said, remembering the fiasco with the Deadly Six.

"Well it sounds to me that this 'Robotnik' fellow is a mad scientist of sorts. Judging from his name, he must specialize in killer robots." Tails nodded. "Luckily, he isn't here, or we'd be in deep trouble of sorts."

"You said it," the fox chuckled out.

* * *

Sonic and Blaze went deep in the forest to search for Silver. Sonic managed to find a red-and-black metal ball. He picked it up, knowing full well it was Orbot, one of Eggman's assistants. Blaze managed to find Cubot, so she picked him up. The robots woke up and jumped out of the arms of both speedsters, making them jump in the process. "I'm never going to get used to that," said Sonic.

"Me neither," Blaze remarked. The dimwitted duo shook their heads and looked around until they saw the two speedsters.

"Ah, Sonic, it's nice to see you again. You too, Blaze," Orbot said.

"Hey, where's your buddy?" asked Cubot.

"Is Eggman around?"

"Why yes he is," answered Orbot.

"Then I ain't telling you. I know you remember the last time we worked with your boss, Orbot," Sonic said.

"You've got that right. I don't think Tails would want a repeat of what happened on the Lost Hex. The boss is this way if you're looking for him."

"Actually, Orbot, we were looking for a white hedgehog named Silver. We don't have time to look for Eggman," said Blaze.

"I know you guys think I'm an idiot, but I've got a smart idea: why don't you talk with Eggman and tell him about the situation," Cubot suggested.

"That is actually a good idea, pal."

"Okay, if it'll help us any in finding Silver and maybe a few others," said Sonic begrudgingly. The robots took Sonic and Blaze to Eggman's camp where he was working on some blueprints for something.

"Hey, boss, look who we found," said Cubot. Eggman turned around and saw his and his counterpart's most hated enemies at his campground.

"Sonic, Blaze, what brings you here? Besides my dimwitted assistants of course?" he asked.

"We've got a problem," Sonic said. They explained everything, including the Werehog form, but excluding Tails working on an idea.

"So what you're saying is that you've lost Silver in the Chaos Control wave and you still can't find him?" They nodded. "Then it looks like we need to work together. Eggman Nega sent us here like an idiot, so until we find a way to get back home and stop him, we need to work together. I'm sure Tails is working on something as we speak." Sonic and Blaze were shocked that Eggman was right. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was. While Orbot and Cubot were sleeping, I did run into an old friend of ours. He should be in the trees right now," Eggman finished.

Sonic looked up and saw the 'old friend' Eggman mentioned. Sure enough, it was Shadow the Hedgehog. "The doctor told me about that Werehog form of yours, Sonic. We'll get rid of it soon enough, don't worry," he said. Sonic looked at the sun.

"Well, Shadow, it looks like you'll be able to see it in a few hours. When the sun goes down, that's when I'm in that state," he explained. "The lead mastermind here is a ghost named Betrayus, who lives in the underworld. He often sends his ghosts to do his dirty work of taking over Pac-World. Because I did the 'Sonic Cyclone' on three of them, I can harm the ghosts in both forms."

"You're not alone, Sonic. Since I've got the blood of the Black Arms coursing through my veins, I can harm them as well."

"Which leaves Amy, Silver, and Sonic's uncle, Sir Charles, the odd hedgehogs out," said Blaze. Shadow and Sonic nodded.

"Our first priority is to find Silver. I know the Chaos Emeralds are drained, so it would make things even more difficult," said Shadow. Sonic looked down a cliff and saw what looked like a white hedgehog passed out on the ground.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. Silver's right down there," he said. Shadow and Blaze looked down and saw the same thing Sonic did. The blue blur jumped down from the cliff and landed right by his friend. He got the restrictor collar off of him and put him on his shoulders to carry him up the cliff. Sonic ran up the wall to rejoin Shadow and Blaze.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Blaze, concerned about their friend.

"He'll be fine, but we need to get him back to camp. Shadow, if there are any tracers on you, then you're going to have to remove them. We've got to take him to the Freedom Fighters' camp," Sonic said as Shadow checked for tracers. He found none.

* * *

The three of them went back to the Freedom Fighters. They saw that Amy and Antoine woke up from being passed out.

"Sonic, Blaze, welcome back. I can see you brought Shadow with you," Sally said. Amy noticed the out-cold hedgehog on Sonic's shoulders.

"Silver! What happened to him?" she asked frantically.

"He's been passed out since I found him and Blaze at Eggman Nega's base. We just found him again a while ago." Sonic looked at the sun, which went down. Amy was about to ask why, but figured it out as he turned into Sonic the Werehog again. Having seen this form before, she wasn't scared, but surprised. This was because Amy thought Sonic got rid of this form after his battle with Dark Gaia.

"You know, Sonic, I don't know which looks better: this form or your normal one," Shadow joked, earning a fierce Werehog glare.

"I'd say it's my hedgehog form, Shadow." The campers heard some groaning, so they turned to Silver, who was waking up. He looked around and noted the Freedom Fighters, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, and a furry monster that looked just like Sonic. "How are you feeling, Silver?" asked Sonic.

"I-I'm fine. What happened to you, Sonic?" the psychokinetic hedgehog asked.

CHAPTER 3 END

* * *

**Sonic has had a long day on account of his Werehog form. Also, since they found Shadow, they know that at least a few others got caught in the Chaos Control wave. What will happen next? That's for me to know and you to find out.**


End file.
